Where Was She?
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: Pantheon relives the events of sorrow that occurred when his dear friend left his team for dead. Contains: Violence, Anguish, Bloodshed, ect. [I have decided to continue because of the reviews and yes, it is that easy to make me continue right now] Changed Rating for future depth.
1. Where Was She?

**Where Was She?**

Cries of pain was the only thing I could hear. We began to lose ourselves in the numbers that surrounded us. My arm grew tired from the constant thrust of my spear. There were many and I was but one. The top was filled with anguish as I was only one man and none would help me. Our turrets were down and I had no reinforcements.

In middle Talon pushed our team with a wave of attacks with the assistance of two others. They bled our friend Twisted Fate and pushed Tryndamere to his limits. Both cried for help but I knew you would save them. I waited and fought off top and began to push to the core. Meanwhile the battle raged on and I breathed heavily. I had to push, it was my mission.

When I pushed to the middle of the top lane I gazed upon mid lane. I expected to see sunlight, but instead I saw darkness. With rage I watched Twisted Fate's blood pour into the river and Tryndamere's sword was stuck within his chest. LeBlanc died with Twisted Fate, he was sure to take her out before his demise had come to him. She laid on his chest with her blood flowing with his.

Udyr was the only one remaining, but he would not last long as the long sword wound was deep. He held his wound and groaned loudly as he called for Talon. However, Talon had long vanished after the deed was finished. Udyr seemed to have known that, but he called anyway. He would fall moments later and laugh in pain before howling a great wolf's howl. With that howl so left his soul, he was empty now, a body among many others.

I pushed on with regret in my heart, but I had to keep my emotions bottled. Graves fired from bottom lane and seemed to have had success. He fought with Janna and seemed to have been happy with her company. The two had just began their friendship and they loved each others' presence so. I had to wonder where you were though. You let Twisted Fate die. You allowed Tryndamere fall. Why didn't you save them?

The battle raged on and the sun grew dim, I had to fight Master Yi and Viktor alone. Master Yi stayed back and healed himself constantly. Viktor constantly fired upon me, expecting to hit me with those pathetic contraptions and spells of his. I dodged and blocked all that came my way. It was difficult, but I managed to get close to the mage and it was then that I bashed him in the face. He stumbled backwards and began to attack me without mercy. He gave no second thought to throwing all that he had and fought even under pressure.

Master Yi then left and went off into the jungle. He said no word to his comrade and left him for dead. Viktor turned back expecting to see his friend help him, but instead he found lost hope. I watched as his cocky attitude died with his ally's leave. He began to fight defensively, fearing death and all that came with it. I could shred him no mercy as he would not do it to me. Any threat to you would also be my prey. I could not let him live. With a swift throw of my spear he hit the ground and bled on the ground. I yanked my spear from his skull and wiped it off. I listened to the forest and still wondered what you were doing.

Bottom lane went from good to bad to worse. Graves found himself fighting Talon and was losing terribly. Fiddlesticks had poor Janna right where he wanted her as well. He punished her assault against him with fear, unlocking memories of terror and pain. Janna couldn't fight, she held her head and yelled in anguish. Graves couldn't help but open fire on the powerful scarecrow. Fiddlesticks went down but was still alive. Graves continued to hammer the being without holding back, but then Talon's blade found its way into his back. First I heard his cry of pain, then I heard Janna's cry of loss. Her friend was dead, he died fighting for her.

It was then I could take no more, with my power I leaped across to bottom lane and landed on Fiddlesticks, thrusting my spear into his spine and striking without end. I looked up and ran to Janna with my spear quickly raising above my head. I tossed my spear and leaped but it was far too late. Talon's blade quickly met her throat and my spear only entered Talon's back as a wound that would taunt my failure.

I could no longer see the assassin, but instead of looking for him I held the dying girl within my arms. She gagged in pain and began to fade away. I insisted on her to accept it and ease her pain quickly, but she refused and held her arm towards the corpse of Graves. I nodded and quickly ran to Graves. I lowered her gently into his arms and watched as she looked at me with a note of thanks. I nodded slightly and watched her die in her friend's hands.

It was then I realized that you were gone. You left us to die in the field of battle when we needed you the most. You were a goddess, a woman of honor and love, but most of all you were my best friend. You were all I had. I risked my life for you over and over. I trained you in the ways of combat and constantly watched over you. When nightfall came I stayed up and lost sleep to make sure you would wake up to make the sun shine brighter. I fought for your honor and took care of you when you were sick.

You laughed with me, but now you're a shadow. What I once thought could have been my mate was now just an illusion. Where was she? Why did you leave us Leona?

I ran back to top lane, my lust for blood was powerful and all too becoming. In the river I spotted Master Yi and I retrieved my second spear from my back's holster and began to close in on him. The coward then fled for the very lane he once abandoned. I followed him into the heart of the lane and leaped farther than before. With one strong strike I took his life and turned around to find myself corned.

Talon stood to my right and Morgana to my left. I knew this was the end, but I would not die without a fight. I spun my spear around in circles and waited for them to attack, but more importantly for you. Even in the mist of battle and your failure to save the rest I would expect you to at least save me. I began by attacking Talon, but quickly changing my target to Morgana. The foul fallen angel screamed as the spear penetrated her chest and claimed her upper body as a land of pain. Talon swiftly attacked me relentlessly. I ran away and leaped to avoid the assassin and retrieve my spear. I bashed the evil woman in the head with my shield and pulled the spear from her body. I then thrust forward, but felt the spear move down with a kick from the assassin.

The window of attack opened for Morgana, she wasted no time as she trapped me with her snares and melted the ground below me. I grunted in pain and the darkness cut through my flesh and into my body. Her ally finished me by slashing away and kicking me into the rubble that was their turret.

The two laughed as they mocked me.

"The great and mighty Pantheon has fallen!" Talon screamed.

"Oh the foolish man has perished by putting his faith into a woman who turned her back on him! Let it burn into his heart that she left him for dead!" Morgana mocked.

I said nothing to their comments. I instead accepted my fate. I may have been a great warrior, but all that live by the blade die by the blade. The dim sunlight became lunar and the other side called my name. I looked around one last time, I regretted nothing. I let my body grow numb as hope continued to become dim. Your name would sit on my grave and you would not even flinch. I thought I knew you. I thought I loved you, but it seems as though you were worse than they that killed me. You let us die and my question before I leave this world is simple.

Where did you go Leona?


	2. A Promise To Fulfill

(I know it took me a while to write this chapter, but after days and days of writer's block I decided to keep it true to the original style that I used in the first chapter. I do hope you enjoy reading this story and give feedback. I will upload the climax soon, but I will read and upload a review that I think fits the story as an alternative ending. If it goes with what I am thinking then I'll use it as a climax for the climax.)

I held my shield close as a protector. When people called my name I made it known that their screams would not be in vain. No evil would escape my grasp. With my radiant light I shunned the dark and destroyed those that wished to harm my brothers and sisters. My strength was determined by will and love. Nobody would dare rival me, especially not with my greatest ally by my side. Now things are different.

I would have expected their jungler to intercept me, but not him. The cold blade of that man. The darkness of an assassin. I swung with sheer strength and kept my wits about me as the man danced around me. I threw my light, sending a wave of absolute force down. The shake of the world and the crack its ground were the aftermath, but still no body for the worms. His blade had reached my back, its merciless teeth digging deep within my body. Like a spider it sent its venom through my veins, paralyzing and poisoning my very life. My life was in danger and he knew it. I fought on to disable the man, but he was simply at an advantage because of the tight and dark environment. Eventually his blade made its way into my side and my blood poured into the river. With my attacker now in sight I thrust my sword and wounded him with a blow to the chest.

Never had I felt death have such a fiery grasp on my very soul. The sun that I saw as a protector and guardian of all now faded slowly. As the star fell, so did I. With every second it descended I felt my strength wither. Was I a fool? Has the greater light forsaken me?

Death is strange sometimes. I was taught to have joy in death on the battlefield, but I never wished for my conflicts to always end in blood. I dreamed of diplomats instead of soldiers, but I held arms because it was the only way I could get across my message. Others simply fought for their land...Pantheon is the greatest of them all. Pantheon would not cry about death. He would not deny it. He would embrace it because of the glory that comes with fighting for what you love and hold dear...

With my face now in the dirt I can only think of the past. The promise I made to the man I held so very dear...

"Pantheon, what do you desire most of me?" I asked him.

He simply sharpened his spear as he looked at me. In the light of the campfire his eyes caught my attention. He stood slowly from the log he sat on and looked down to me. His hair tied together, sitting comfortably on his back. His facial hair was dark and rough, but they stood so orderly. For once his muscles relaxed themselves. Not to the fullest extent, but the most I had ever seen him be.

"For you to lead me, Leona." He replied. Nothing more, nothing less. Those words mean so much now that I think of them again. I did lead him in our journey together. I told him where to go, where not to go, who to speak to, who to avoid, but now I know it was more than just that.

He wanted my presence, just as I wanted his. It only made sense that when the league summoned us, I would choose him as my partner. I could trust him because he was my best friend. We fought together, laughed together, trained together, studied together, and did everything that we had to in order for us to survive. All he wanted from me was the knowledge that I was with him. The physical proof that I would always be by his side. It mattered not where they sent us, we represented our land without regret or fear.

When we arrived here I made my promise with confidence, a promise that I meant to keep.

In the battle for our lane, I heard the cries from mid lane. Our friends called out for support in a dire situation. The oppressors harmed our allies and they were in need of help. I felt it in my heart to help them. I looked at my love and saw his determination to win our lane.

"Pantheon, I must help them." I said.

He turned his face to me and held his shield up firmly. He looked into my eyes and I felt an emotion that confused me then, but is clear now. There was fear in his eyes, not for himself, but for me. They wounded me, but he saved me from the clutches of our oppressors by throwing himself at them and driving them back. I needed to rest, but they had been so brutal so I had to be there for Pantheon.

"Then help them my friend. Let them know the light of the Solari. This is where I will hold them. When you return we will finish this." He said to me.

"I promise that I will return to you my artisan. We will finish what we started and bring this battle to a close." I said to him. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm and I turned to him one last time.

He slowly formed a smile as he lifted his helmet enough for me to see it. I smiled back in return. It never occurred to me how many times Pantheon had ever smiled in his life. What I do remember is that he always smiled when something special or unique happened. I suppose this was his way of saying goodbye and good luck, but also his way of telling me not to go. He could have stopped me there, but it would have made him weak in his eyes. Any sign of weakness could easily betray him. He knew this best and his enemies knew this as well. Perhaps they caught a glimpse of that, but it would be the least of their worries.

I failed in keeping my promise, but that was something I should have reconsidered. Only when we fought together did we survive. When we were alone we struggled. Not through few men, but against many. Pantheon could handle many more than I could, but only because he knew that if he died that would mean he would leave me alone.

I cannot give up then. For then I would leave him alone. I must return to him...I must fulfill my promise...


End file.
